


The Demon Dances on Ice

by Kosnkarnate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: Victor is helping Yuuri stretch after training. And it is torturous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. I'm sorry. It's way different than my usual writing style. What the hell, Kos??

Beads of sweat collected and settled in the hollow between Yuuri's shoulder blades. He counted in his head as he breathed slowly in and out, relaxing further into the stretch with every exhale. Victor firmly gripped his forearms and had his feet planted on the insides of Yuuri's ankles, spread apart wide until his legs were almost a perfect 180 degree angle. Holding this position, Victor leaned back, pulling Yuuri's body forward and down into the stretch. Yuuri could hardly breath, but it wasn't because of the stretch, or maybe it was.

With every repetition they alternated who was doing the pulling, helping each other stretch further than they could alone. Yuuri thought this must be special kind of hell, designed just for him. After failing so miserably on the ice so many times, he had the audacity to still lust after his idol, Victor. And then the man just _shows up at his home_? And he wants to coach Yuuri? And he wants to work out together and stretch together and... yup. Hell. He was sure of it.

He felt the tug sharpen again as Victor urged him lower. Yuuri's face flushed impossibly red when he opened his eyes to check his progress. Inches. His face was just inches away from Victor's crotch. Subconsciously he willed himself to get lower. Consciously, he willed himself to get lower and then squeezed his eyes shut again at the thought. Then the pressure was easing up on his shoulders and hip flexors and Victor was sitting back up. Yuuri started lowering himself to the floor in the opposite direction, happy to have such temptation removed from him, even if it was just for 30 seconds.

He continued to slowly lower himself and was surprised when his back actually touched the floor. "Um, Victor... I think I need to adjust my grip for your stretch." He chuckled nervously, "You're a lot more flexible than I am, I guess." Yuuri began to sit back up and Victor slid his hands further up Yuuri's arms before pushing him back down.

"Like this?" As Yuuri fell back, Victor was pulled forward and his face landed squarely in Yuuri's lap. Shocked at the sudden contact and his body's rapid fire reaction, Yuuri's eyes went wide. He could feel Victor's warm breath seeping through the fabric of his tights, spreading out over his cock, springing it to life. He let out a little whimper and angled his hips forward involuntarily before catching himself and letting go of Victor's arms.

Victor didn't move immediately. Instead he smiled brightly with a gleam in his eye. " I think I win this round of stretching! But of course, I'm near perfect. Still, you did great, Yuuri," he said with his mouth practically resting on Yuuri's arousal. Then he sat up, dragging his hands slowly down Yuuri's abdomen, and winked at him as Yuuri snatched his legs together and drew up his knees to hide his shameful erection.

Victor grabbed those knees and leaned over them to peek at Yuuri's face. "If you do that, you'll get cramps. You have to cool down, you know." Before Yuuri could protest, Victor was already stretching his legs back out for him. He straddled one leg, seating himself completely and then lifted the other over his shoulder, gripping around Yuuri's knee and ankle. "You have to keep your legs straight to get a proper stretch. Okay?" He rocked himself forward still holding the leg over his shoulder as Yuuri sputtered, attempting to find words of resistance. There were none, and he simply attempted to breathe through the stretch and the embarrassment. "Good!" Victor drawled out as he changed angles to further deepen the stretch. He slid forward over the leg he was straddling and hugged the other leg to his body as he leaned forward even further. He was practically laying on top of Yuuri now and both of them were breathing a bit harder than necessary for stretching.

Victor smiled again, sweat dripping down his face as he tilted his head up to meet Yuuri's eyes. "Do you feel that?"

Yuuri did feel _that_. And _that_ made him tense and squeeze his eyes shut because in order to keep looking at Victor as he pressed into him with that devilish smile, he was sure he'd have to offer up his soul to whatever deity ruled this hell.

"It's a good stretch right?" Oh. The stretch. Right. Did Yuuri feel the stretch. Yup. "Y-yes. Actually, it's a bit sore so maybe you can let go and..." Victor let go with his hands, but he didn't get up. No, he pressed the leg down further using his body, until Yuuri's knee was introduced to his shoulder, and planted his hands on either side of the smaller man, onto the ballet studio's glossy wooden floor boards. He had lifted his weight off of the other leg too, which was now bent slightly beneath him and Victor rolled his hips against it. Wait, did he? Perhaps Yuuri was a bit delusional from the intense training session earlier, and now this torturous stretching. Yes. He was definitely imagining Victor grinding his pelvis down into him, sporting an erection of his own, grinding his perfect ass against Yuuri's upper thigh, flush faced and cheekily biting his bottom lip as he did so.

"Ah, Victor... I think... mmm... toilet!" Yuuri managed to squeak out, finally. Victor tilted his head quizzically, ash-blonde hair swinging away from his face. Piercing blue eyes were burning a hole through Yuuri's retinas then. "Toilet?" Victor parroted. Then his face broke into a bright grin once more as the word registered. "Oh! Toilet! Okay! Let's go to the toilet!" He eased himself up off of Yuuri then, slowly releasing his leg so that he wouldn't cramp.

Yuuri couldn't help but stare at Victor as he stood. His tall, lithe body towering over him, taut muscles shimmering with sweat. His beautiful face wearing that sexy half smirk as he stared back at Yuuri. His pecs  peeking from the sides of his loose sleeveless shirt. The way the shirt clung to his abs from the dampness of it. The way his cock stood at attention in those tight, tight...what? Oh shit. Oh my God. It was real? It was real! Yuuri licked his lips. They suddenly felt dry, and his sand paper tongue wasn't helping. He sat up quickly, folding his legs and planting his hands in front of his lap, covering his arousal. "A-actually... I can go to the toilet alone, thanks." But he didn't move. He sat there, eyes glued to the floor, unable to make eye contact with that soul sucking demon. Yes, if this was hell, then Victor was definitely a demon. The one that would steal his soul the moment he gave in to temptation.

"Yuuri, it's okay!" Victors smile broadened until his eyes closed as he extended his hand to help Yuuri up from the floor. Tentatively, Yuuri took it, and once he was on his feet Victor yanked him close and wrapped his arm around the small of the younger man's back, pressing their bodies together. "Don't you like me, Yuuri?" Victor was still smiling, but it didn't quite meet his eyes anymore. His brow wore the tell-tale signs of worry, and his eyes were soft and half-lidded as he peered down into Yuuri's large bright eyes.

"Well, yes. Of course I like you, I've idolized you since..."

"I mean, umm..." Victor searched again for the right word. His brain always seemed to go a bit foggy when he was so close to Yuuri. "Do you _like_ me?" He leaned in closer to Yuuri's face. "Do you _love_ me?"

Well, that's it. Yuuri has checked out of the building. Did Victor just ask if he loved him? It was unmistakable. He looked into those pleading eyes and saw tears starting to form at the corners. He had to answer him. Why did he suddenly feel like the cruel one, when Victor was the evil demon?

He nodded. A short quick nod, but it registered with Victor because a second later he was pressing their lips together and twisting his fingers into Yuuri's hair and invading his mouth with tongue and moaning and making it so they had to breathe for each other. Yuuri's hands found their way to Victors chest and he rubbed his fingers over the hard muscle, trailing down to his abs. Is this happening? I think it's happening! Victor slid the arm that held Yuuri by the waist down to his ass and cupped it, pulling his hips in closer. Grinding their arousals together. This is definitely happening.

Yuuri moaned at the feel of Victor's hands all over his body. Victor kissed him breathless and then trailed down his neck and over his collar bone, stopping to nibble there, teasing little red marks into Yuuri's skin. He pulled away for a moment. "Oh. Is this okay?" he questioned. A bit late. Yes, yes it's okay . God. Kami-Sama! Yes! Please! Is that even a real question? "Yes. I want you, Victor. I...I love you."

And then Victor was on his knees. Tugging at a too tight waist band to reveal toned but soft thighs and ass and Yuuri's eager length that bounced as it twitched with anticipation. He wrapped long gentle fingers around it and looked up, questioning with his eyes as his lips glistened. Ooh... He was a demon alright. A devil! Oni! Yuuri nodded and Victor licked. Slowly. Tasting and teasing out more pre-cum, savoring it. Delighting in it. Yuuri's legs shook, already unsteady after having been worked so hard that day. Victor used his free hand to grab hold of Yuuri's squishy bottom, to steady him, no doubt, and slid the entire length into his mouth.

Yuuri  fell forward then, gasping in pleasure. He hadn't known something could feel this good. Not even a heaping bowl of steaming katsu-don could compare to this ecstasy. He fisted a hand in Victor's hair and tangled the other in his shirt as he attempted to grip his shoulder and his hand slipped down his back. Victor trailed his hands up Yuuri's sides and pulled his hips forward, slurping and sucking hungrily, wanting to take all of his protégé into himself. He bobbed his head faster and faster until Yuuri's knees buckled beneath him, but Victor was relentless in his assault. He lowered himself to his hands and knees and continued to devour his meal.

After another minute or so Yuuri felt heat pooling in his loins as his breathing constricted. He struggled to pull in air and tried to warn Victor off. "S-something... it's... gonna come out!" Victor doubled down and began taking Yuuri with long strokes of his mouth, letting his crown massage the back of his throat. "V-viv-vi-Victor!" Yuuri clamped his eyes shut and grabbed the silky strands of hair beneath his fingertips, pulling Victor down even as he tried to will him away. Victor swallowed him down and Yuuri came hard, grunting and moaning and murmuring Victor's name until he was spent.

His hands unfurled slowly and he peeked through one eye at Victor's face. He was licking Yuuri clean and glancing up at him seductively. When he was satisfied, Victor sat up and licked his lips. "You are tasty. I knew I loved katsu-don!" Yuuri thought his heart would explode at those words. He loves me, right? This means he loves me. Victor crawled up his lap and kissed him slow, languidly and lewd at once. "Yuuri," he practically moaned. "Now it's my turn?"

Well. The demon could have his soul then, so long as he got to keep Victor by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I feel better now. So... gonna just go to bed. Yup.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know~! ^_^
> 
> P.S. Check out my other stuff for more smutty goodness!!


End file.
